Being a Hufflepuff
by Reese Potter
Summary: Nobody suspects us, nowhere in the song it says that we're nice. You still think it? Cute... You may be smarter, cooler, better but we still think you suck. We're Hufflepuff and we kick asses too. Aspecially me.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. Normally I don't like Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. But this story just came into my mind. I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

"Clarke, Anuk." Professor McGonagall shouts through the hall.

A small girl with blond hair and blue eyes appears on the stairs and walks up to the chair where McGonagall helds the hat. Fear is written all over the small girls face. It eyes the hat worridly.

Finally she arrives and sits down. The hat, like always, falls over her eyes so she can't see anything anymore except from darkness. Some seconds later the brim of the hat opens.

"Hufflepuff!" it echos through the hall and the the yellow table begins to clap. The small girl smiles, walk towards it and sits down next to Hannah Abbott.

Her eyes follow every new student on their way to the chair in front of the hall and to their house. Every once in a while she claps for her housepartners and welcomes them at their table.

After the sorting the dishes appear on the formerly empty plates. She looks in awe at it and her eyes glim, she smiles and takes from everything a bit. Hannah, next to her, starts to talk with her and soon the first years all chat with each other, making friends quickly.

* * *

**This is only the prolog, so don't worry. The chapters will get longer. **

**Please review and tell me if you like or not.**

**Reese Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. Joanne K. Rowling does.**

Question: Which pairing would you like? i am not entirely sure.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Sorting was two years ago. Anuks best friends are Hannah and Susan.

Nobody has changed really. Anuk doesn't like having too much attention and is shy, but she is extremely loyal. Simply, she is the typical Hufflepuff.

It's summer and she sits outside with her friends from Hufflepuff. The air is warm and the sun shines. The exams are finished.

A little laugh is escaping her lips while Hannah tells her how her brother learned flying on a broom or rather falling from a broom. Hannah makes a grimace imitating her brothers. It is rediculous. The blue eyes of Anuk are bright like the sky.

"And this summer you can teach him how to fly properly when you get back." She says to Hannah who laughs by the thought of that.

"Maybe, but I am not so good either. And probably he can fly till now."

"I hope so, otherwise you must run to St. Mungos more than you can sit on the broom." replys Anuk. "Look, Susan comes this way."

You simply can't oversee Susan with her red hair belowing and when she's coming your way. She smiles and sits down beside the two.

"How were the exams?" she asks. Hannah groans and Anuk shrugs.

"I don't know. Everage, like always I assume. How were yours?" Susan beams.

"Perfect. It was really simple and the professors said I was one of the best! Hermione Granger will be the best again. She is such a bookworm." Anuk nods, Hannah looks a bit said.

"I wish, I could be so smart." She looks down.

"You are smart, Hannah. You just don't want to learn so much. You'll see, it will get better. Look at me, I was hell at the beginning of school! I knew nothing. Just a bit from the schoolbooks. Not even from them." says Anuk. "I was horrible. I lost all of our points. And now, everything gets better. Everything because of you two."

"And we will hwlp you too when these exams are too bad for you." adds Susan. Hannah smiles.

"Thank you two."

"That are friends for."

* * *

"Promise to owl me when you get your exams." says Anuk.

"Of course. Not only then." reply the others. "See you." Anuk hugs both and walks over to her parents and little brother and sister. She ruffles through the hair of her brother who makes a grimace and complanes and gives her little sister a kiss on the cheek. Then she hugs her parents.

"Hi mum, dad, Haily, John. How are you?" She is happy to be with her family again, she missed them.

"We are all fine. Grandma doesn't feel so well but it's nothing severe. How are you, darling?" The mother asks.

"Everything's fine. My exams were okay and I will pass them. It was so cool again this year!" She beams.

"That's good to hear. Should we go or do you want to say goodby to someone?" asks her father. Haily pulls on Anuks right hand and John on her left.

"Anuk don't have to say her goodbyes to anyone any more, do you?" they asks together. Anuk riffle ones again through their hair.

"Of course not, sweeties. Let's go, mum, dad."

The ride is long but that gives the family to talk about the events which has happened since they saw each other.

"I've accidantaly liftedmy knife..." tells John.

"And I pulled my pupped without using by hands!" joins Haily in. "Do you think, we will go to Hogwarts too?" The twins seem to be really excited. Anuk understands them, she was so happy when she got her letter and knew that there was a reason why she could do this things. And now she was sure that her brother and sister will follow her.

"Why wouldn't you? Do you want to go to Beauxbaton or Durmstrang?" jokes Anuk. With her family, you can say, she was a total different person. She wasn't shy any more. She jokes around and is selfcofident. Nobody of her friends has ever seen her like this.

"No!" shreek the two with horror plastered on their face. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"

After three hours of driving they stopped and the small family opened the doors of their red car. A light breeze of the sea went by and Anuk closes her eyes.

_Finally home again. _she thinks.

When she opens er eyes again she looks over to her house and her family. Her brother and sister raced each other to the little cottage and her parents walk arm in arm over to the house with her schooltrunk.

The family lives at the coast north of wales facing the sea. The weather is mostly rough and the water can be heared from their cottage. The cottage is small but very comfortable. It consists of a small kitchen, a room with dining table and living room at once. A room for her parents, also small and one a bit bigger for the twins. And finally hers with and fantastic view of the sea. It's small and only her bed, desk and wardrobe fits in, but she loves it.

Next to the house is a little garage where some bikes, the car, a motorbike are.

Anuk walk in and places her thing in her room. She will unpack later. She first has to really come back.

* * *

It was a wonderful month with her family. Anuk enjoyed it and relaxed. But she also got her schoolwork done.

It's morning and everybody sits sleepy on the breakfast table when an owl come flying in through the opened window. It lands in front of Anul who takes the letter off.

She didn't realize that her siblings has gone all quite. She opens the letter and looks through it while she eats her cereal. At a point of the letter her eyes widen and she squeels. She looks up into the fqces of her family.

"Dad, mum. Can I go to the Quidditch World Cup with my friends and their family? Please." She is excited. A real World Cup, Ireland versus Bulgaria. It'ld be so cool.

The parents smile by the behaviour of their oldest daughter. They look at each other then turn back to Anuk and nod their hads.

"Of course my dear. It would be wonderful if you can go. You just have to be very carful." says her mother.

"Wohoo!" shouts Anuk and dances around the living room. "I can go to the Quidditch World Cup, I can go to the World Cup,... Thanks dad, mum." She hugs both of them and then runs back into her room to respond to Susan who wrote her the letter.

She searched in her schoolthings for a pergament, quill and ink. She began to write.

_Dear Susan, _

_it would be fantastic if you mother could ba a card for me too.  
I'd love to come with you and my parents are fine with it, even when I think my favourite twins are going to miss me.  
It would be also a wonderful occasion to meet your family.  
When would you pick me up? And does Hannah come too?  
I look forward to see you again. I am really excited. _

_See you, hopefully, soon. Anuk._

She runs down the stairs again to the table, seeing that the owl is stille there, and ties the letter to its leg. The owl hoots and Anuk gives a bit of her bacon, then she takes off again.

* * *

"Anuk!" shouts Susan when she appears in front of the her house. The very same person comes some seconds later running out and giving her friend a big hug.

"Susan! How are you? How was the summer?" She looks her over. The arms and legs are a little browner than normal and her face got a bit daker too. A wide grin is spread over her face. "You are a bit tanned I see. Where were you?"

"I was in France with my parents. It was wonderful. I saw the_ Eiffeltower_ and walked along the _Champs-Élisée_. It was awesome! And I see, your not bad youself. I presume you were a lot outside with your siblings?" Anuk nods. It's right what Susan said. She spend a lot of the time swimming and playing outside on their land.

"It was nice. I realxed and had fun. It was good seeing my family again. I've taight me a few new spells too. I hope this schoolyear will be better." Anuk looks to the side of Susan to see a tall women with kind eyes and also red hairs like her daughter. She smiles at Anuk.

"Hallo Anuk. I am Amelia Bones, Susans mother. It's nice to meet you finally, I've heard lot about you." She strechs out her hand which Anuk shakes. She has gotten a bit red in the face at the last statement.

"Good day, Mrs Bones. I hope I can live up to the stories Susan spread." She looks over to Susan. "I hope it was nothing unpleasant." Susans mother smiles.

"Nothing bad. Always only good things. And you can call me Amelia." Anuks nods.

"May I intoduce you to my family? They are all waiting inside of you." Anuk and Susan go ahead exciting speaking with each other. Amelia looks at the small girl in front of her. She seems really nice to her. Susan has gotten a really nice friend there even if she is a bit shy. Amelia hopes that Anuk will beacome a bit more confident.

"Mum, dad, John, Haily. Would you please come? I'ld like to introduce you to my friend and her mother." She shouts through their house. Amelia thinks that the house is a bit small but comfortable.

The mother and father of the girl come down and followed by two little children. You can easily see that they are realted. Anuk inherited the high cheekbones of her mother and the small figure. But the hair and eyes she has from her father. The brother and sister have the same brown hair as their mother but also blue eyes like their father.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Bones, Susan. Anuk has told much about her friends." says the father.

"Good day, Mr and Mrs Clarke. You can call me Amelia."

"Then we insist that you call us Elena and Paul, Amelia." The three adults smile while the girls giggle.

"Come with me, I show you the house. Our parents can talk." Susan smiles and Anuk shows her aound.

"...And this is my room." She leads Susan thorugh her door and walk over to the window. "I know, it's small, but I love it and the view is awesome..."

"It's fantastic, Anuk. Mine is much bigger but nearly as comforable as yours. You must really miss this when your away." Anuk nods.

"I dodn't pack all my things. Could you help me with the rest?" Susan laughs at the scholltrunk totally empty.

"You haven't even started yet, have you?" Anuks cheeks burn red and she look to the floor.

"I'll help you." The two girl begin packing. Anuk searchs her schoolthings together, the pergament, ink, books... While Susan look down her clothes.

"Anuk, you have really nice clothes! Why do you never wear them? They are beautiful!" she screeches. Normally Anuk wears her Hogwarts robes or some wide trousers and unnoticable t-shirts. But her wardrobe is full of figure-fittigng clothes. Nice bluses, tight-fitting jeans... Anuk looks up, shocked and rans over to Susan, closing the wardrobe again.

"No! I can't wear them, they aren't appropiate for school. I won't- I can't wear them."

"But they're awesome!"

"No..."

"At least take them with you, maybe you'll change your mind. The other things you're wearing are total uncool. Please!" Anuk let her shoulders sink defeatadly.

"Ok, do what you want." Susan grins and searches through her things again.

After a while the door opens a bit, revealing the little faces.

"Haily, John, come in. Don't be shy." says Anuk.

"We aren't shy." John pouts. Anuk laughes.

"If you say so, come in sweeties." Susan watchs the whoe situation. Anuk seems to be a lot more confident when she is around her family. Her main character is still there, but she has a lot more selfconfidence.

Haily goes over to Anuk and gives her something small, Susan can't see what it is. John follows his sister. "We made something for you, so you have somthing to remember us when you're away this year." they say.

"Thank you. That's really nice of you, sweeties." I can see a little tear falling fom her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" asks Haily. Anuk smiles.

"I'm not sad, Haily."

"Then why are you crying?" asks John.

"Because I am happy, Johnny, I am happy to have you." The twins smiles widely at her and hug her. "And now, shoo. I have to finish packing. May you tell mum and dad that we will cme down soon?" The twins nod and run out of the room, racing down the stairs.

"Their really cute." Susan says, startling Anuk who stare at the small thing in her hands. A photo from a sunny day this summer. The family stands in front of the house, smiling into the photograph.

* * *

"I'll see you on Christmas maybe or next summer. A wonderful year, I'll write you." Anuk promises her brother and sister. They cry and won't let go of their older sisters legs.

"But... we..." begins Haily.

"Will... miss you..." continues John.

"So much!" finish both together, shaking with small sobs.

"It will be fine, and you have mum and dad. Come on, sweeties, I must go." They bith let go so that Anuk can hug her parents.

"I'll miss you both. It was a wonderful summer."

"Bye Anuk, have a nice time and look after yourself. We will miss you, my dear." says her mother.

"Have fun and don't be so upset, we will see you. Have a nice schoolyear, my little girl." her father says.

"Bye mum, dad." She walk to her siblings and give both a kiss then stands up again and riffles through theri hair.

"See you. I love you."

"We love you too, dear." responds her family. Anuk looks to her family then to susan and her mother. Tears are glittering in her eyes.

"Can we go?" asks Amelia. Anuk nods and take a last look back and waves.

"Let's go." And the three women diappear.

* * *

Anuks lungs expand again and her feet touches the ground. Her knees get week under her and she fall nearly to the ground when Susan wouldn't hold her. She strokes the back of her.

"Are you ok?" she asks, Tears are streaming down Anuks face but she nods.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's only hard to say goodbyes. And this appararing isn't very comfortable." She laughes.

"No, it isn't, but you'll see. There are other methods whch are worse. But don't think about it. Welcome to my home." Anuk looks up. She stands in front of a rather big house and a big garden. Susan let's her in. Anuks mouth falls open.

"It's fantasic. My gosh. This is huge." She looks around the hall they arrived. It was big. Blue sofas are placed in the room around the big chimney and bookcases stand at the sides. It was formal but nevertheless comfy. On the chimey are pictureframes with photos of Susan and her family on it.

"Come on, I show you the rest." She smiles at Anuks behaviour. She looks at everything in awe. The kitchen and dining room are yellow and brown, the entrance hall blue, the bureau undefinable and the living room red. The room of Susan is big and she has a really good sight of the garden.

"It's beautiful here. Everything is so big and open." Susan smiles.

"We have this house for a long time. It's a family inheritance and I will get it when my parents die or leave so I can live here with my family. It's an old wizard property and has ever been the one of my family, my parents renovated it when I was little. We also have a little Quridditch pitch outside." Anuk sits down on ne of the sofas and looks outside. It's sunny and warm.

"Maybe we could play now?" she asks, a grin forming on her face. Susan looks at her, Anuk changed this summer, she wasn't so shy like always. It was probably her family who did that.

"Then let's go."

The girls take two broom out of the cupboard and chase afer each other. Susan isn't so good at flying nor is Anuk, but they have fun anyway. At six o'clock Amelia calls for the two to come down to eat dinner. She smiles when she sees Susan and Anuk bursting with laugher when they come in.

"Did you two had a nice day?" asks a man voice. Anuk looks curious in the direction and sees a tall man with brown hair and friendly brown eyes looking at the two.

"Hi dad. Yes, it was really good. We picked Anuk up and had a fantastic day. We were flying the whole time, chasing or throwing the Quaffel at each other. Anyway, dad, this is Anuk, Anuk that's my dad, Eric."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Bones." says Anuk.

"Eric, you can call me Eric, Anuk." he smiles warmly at him which is returned ba the girl.

* * *

"Good night, girls. and don't speak for too long, we have to get up eraly tomorrow." says Amelia.

"Alright, mum."

"Goodnight, Amelia, Eric."

The two girls run up the stairs into Susans room and cuddle themselves into their sheets. They aren't sleepy at all and speak about a lot of things.

"What do you think, who will win?" Anuk asks. Susan thinks about that.

"I am for Ireland and I think they will win, because they're simply awesome and fly in complete syncronicy. But Bulgaria has Victor Krum and he's the best seeker ever. Especially aainst Lynch."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I also think that Ireland will win. I hope so."

"What do you think, who of our comerades come too?"

"Hannah couldn't, she's with her family and wasn't allowed too. Ernie maybe comes and wathc it, but Justin, Sally, Terry... I really doubt so. Maybe Seamus will come. He loves Quidditch and is a great Ireland supporter. What do sou think?" It's dark and I can't see what whether Susan nods or shakes her head or does nothing.

"Hmh." she finally says. "I look forward to see Mark again..."

"Mark? You mean that guy from now fifth year?"

"Yeah. He looks so good and is really funny."

"You have a crush! Susan has a cru-ush, Susan has a cru-ush." Anuk can imagine that Susan is red till now.

"Shut up, Anuk. Do you want that my parents hear that?" Anuk smirk but stops saying it. "What about you? Do you have a crish on somebody?" Susan asks. Anuk shakes her head when she remembers that it's too dark for that Susan can see her.

"No. I think that some Slytherin boys look really good but they are all gits. Or maybe..."

"I listen...?" Susan looks over to Anuk who has gotten red again.

"Seamus. But I am not sure. I don't know any boys that good, you know." Anuk feels Susan smirking at her. She want to be so self-confident as Susan, but otherwise guys don't interest her that much. "Boys don't interest me that much." The girls feel their eyes getting heavier.

"Good night, Susan."

"Good night, Anuk, sleep well."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know it's a big timeskip but I don't like to write so much when they're so young. And for backgroundinformation: Anuk is really, really shy normally and she's muggleborn when you havn't found out till now. **

**Review, please!**

_**Reese Potter**_


End file.
